


To The World (You are my world)

by StarsBooksFriedchicken



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken
Summary: Post-canon. After dining at the ritz, Aziraphale and Crowley head to the bookshop. Crowley remembers how he felt when he thought he'd lost Aziraphale forever, and confesses his feelings. Some idiocy follows.





	To The World (You are my world)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, I hope it's nice!

"To the world" said Crowley.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, the demon who had given him the courage to finally defy heaven. The demon who had been his rock in a sea of mortals for the last six thousand years, always changing something about himself, but always there. True, the world had books and restaurants and music, but as Aziraphale toasted to it, he realized that his favorite had always been Crowley. 

"After this, we go straight to the bookshop," Aziraphale said excitedly, leaning towards Crowley. "I need to see it." 

Crowley agreed, and they spent the rest of the meal talking about inconsequential things or sitting in companionable silence, the kind that exists between two people who have known each other for a very long time. 

Half an hour and a hefty tip later (Crowley made it to make Aziraphale happy), they stepped out of the Ritz to find clouded skies and a light drizzle. It soon turned into pouring rain. But Aziraphale realized that he was not getting wet at all, and saw that Crowley had miracled an umbrella that he was now holding over both of them. 

"Thank, you dear," Said Aziraphale happily, giving Crowley that heart-melting look that he reserved for the times Crowley helped him.(It was also part of the reason why Crowley enzoyed helping Aziraphale so much, although he'd never admit it.) 

"Just returning the favour, angel," said Crowley. He was referring not only to Eden, but to all the times Aziraphale's love and warmth had shielded him from the harsh, cruel world. 

Then Aziraphale did something that made Crowley almost stop breathing (stupid mortal bodies.) He took Crowley's hand, and kept holding it as they walked. Crowley looked over at him, and Aziraphale was looking back with a trace of uncertainty on his features. So he gripped Aziraphale's hand back, and gave him a bright smile, the kind that only Aziraphale could bring out from him. 

They walked the rest of the way holding hands, under a shared umbrella in the rain. Both of them secretly noted that lights and colours seemed a little brighter, and the sounds of the city a little sweeter. 

"Come on in, dear," Said Aziraphale when they reached the bookshop. Still holding his hand, Crowley walked in. He let go when Aziraphale started to walk excitedly around the bookshop, rambling about the "tip-top" condition of his books and the new additions, while Crowley gazed at him, deep in thought. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his only source of comfort for six thousand years. The angel who filled the world with books and love and warmth. Who _was_ the world. He thought about the few hours for which he'd thought it was all gone forever, lost in a fire he couldn't put out in time. He realized that he could not stand to be separated from Aziraphale again without telling him how he felt about him. 

"I love you," He said quietly. 

"-And all the antique books aren't damaged either.. What did you say, dear?" 

"I love you," said Crowley, more firmly this time. "Very much."

Aziraphale stopped and gaped at him. Crowley was suddenly very nervous. He felt his face go red, and he started to fidget with the hem of his jacket. Time passed, to Crowley it felt like hours, and still Aziraphale said nothing. He simply stood there, as motionless as a mannequin. 

Crowley cleared his throat; panic had gripped him tightly, and he searched for words to fix the irreversible thing he had just done. 

"It's all right, I.. I know you don't feel the same, angel, I only needed you to know. It's just that, when I'd thought you were dead, thought I'd lost you forever without ever telling you about my feelings.." 

He stopped abruptly, because Aziraphale had taken a tentative step towards him.

"'I don't feel the same?' Crowley, dear, can you hear yourself?"

" I know, I know, angel, it's all right, don't worry about it, really, our friendship matters more than anything else, wouldn't want to ruin-" 

He shut up when Aziraphale pulled him close and kissed him. 

Crowley's thoughts suddenly stopped. He forgot what he was saying; he forgot who he was or why he was here. His mind narrowed in to Aziraphale's soft lips against his own, Aziraphale's arms around him. Without needing to think, Crowley kissed him back. He kissed Aziraphale with all the pent-up feelings of love and longing of six thousand years. Aziraphale kissed him with reassurance and hope that maybe this time, everything would be all right. 

When they broke apart, it for air. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. 

"Of course I love you too, Crowley," whispered Aziraphale. "I have for a very long time. I did not reply to you because I was shocked. I didn't expect that you felt the same for me, and I certainly didn't expect you to say it now. But know that I love you, dear boy, in all the ways one being can love another." 

Crowley smiled, and this time, it was he who bridged the gap between them. They say the second kiss is better than the first. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. Now we give these stupidly-in-love Angel and Demon some privacy to admire how beautiful Soho looks in the rain, and look at the nightingale that is now sitting under a window sill to stay dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
